Species of Ben-Tir
Human - A widespread, savvy and resilient species, humans are known for their ambition and industry. Demeanor covers the full gamut. Life expectancy is usually up to 85 years. ---- Elf - An elegant species, long lived and desiring perfection of form, Elves are capable of living in some of the harshest possible environments. Where humans build, Elves adapt their environment to their will and artistry, and the delineations below reflect the locations they choose to live within. After time, the environments began to shape the Elves themselves to reflect where they live. Elves live up to 850 years. High Elf - Make their homes in beautifully engineered cities on high plateaus and mountains. These bastions are some of the oldest places in Ben-Tir, and few have ever suffered destruction. Vorinde, atop a high plateau in the Greenheart forest, has stood for millennia. Sea Elf - Make their homes in coastal communities, Sea Elves have a special kinship with the water. Their ports rarely, if ever suffer storms. Allurenith, a Sea Elf city, is known as the culinary capital of Ben-Tir. Wood Elf - Make their homes in hidden forest groves, grafted into the enormous boughs of trees they’ve nurtured for hundreds or thousands of years. Wood Elf cities don’t use walls, instead relying on the difficulty of navigating to them for protection. Gosa - Make their homes in the Dark and the Ebon deep under ground, Gosa cities are beautiful spectacles of glass. Their existence is incredibly difficult given their environment, their gallows humor is a tribute to their resilience. The entirety of the Gosa are united under a common banner known as the Somber Reaches, a collective community seen as a mutual brother and sisterhood. Eladrin - Manic and changing, the Eladrin make their home in the psychotic Feywild. Their temperaments change with the seasons and their emotions, reflected in their physical appearance. Half Elf - Half Elves, often a union of a Human and Elven parentage, exhibit the best of both worlds. The dichotomy in their nature can often make fitting into society difficult, but with a lifespan of over 250 years, there’s enough time to figure it out. ---- Gnome ''- A strange species, Gnomes are known for tendings towards obsessing over their pursuits. Gnomes rarely just like anything, and instead aim at the extremes of passion. If they’re carpenters, they’re obsessive carpenters and spent nearly every waking moments surrounded by wood and their art. If sculpters, leaving a perpetual trail of dust behind them. Gnomes rarely form large communities, instead integrating within the larger communities of other species around them. Gnomes usually stand 3-3.5 feet in height, have pointed ears, and live up to 500 years.'' Rock Gnome - Hardy and in love with the earth, Rock Gnomes mine and tinker. Their knowledge of gems, metals, and ways to construct them into moving mechanisms makes them natural engineers. Wizzigun Bank, famous around Ben-Tir for securing valuables, is founded and run by a Rock Gnome conclave. Forest Gnome - Fascinated by secret burrows and forest creatures, Forest Gnomes have been known to completely forego their homes in an endless pursuit of exploring nature around it. Forest Gnomes have a natural empathy and understanding with small creatures, and are able to speak to them as easily as a sibling. Forest Gnomes rarely ever need to hunt (even horrified by the notion), and more often than not working out a trading arrangement with squirrels for nuts and otters for fish. ---- Dwarf ''- Sturdy, powerfully built and the denizens of under earth, Dwarves are the oldest species in Ben-Tir. Highly organized within their clans and empires, Dwarves enjoy community, working with their hands, and industrious pursuit. Topping out at 4’10” but weighing up to 400 pounds, Dwarves are short of stature but often immense of bulk. They live up to 450 years.'' Hill Dwarf - The most common Dwarf to see in Ben-Tir, Hill Dwarves are the often affable bulwark of civilized communities. Hill Dwarves live within their clans, and rarely venture outside the hierarchical structure of their families. Once, Hill Dwarves had a vast kingdom stretching from the far north to the steppes of the Amber Sea, but the events of The Madness left their kingdom broken. What remains is an optimistic community rebuilding the tattered remains. Hill Dwarves build their homes and cities within the interiors of mountains and hills, building structures into the faces themselves. Jaffen Dwarf - Jaffen Dwarves are of an entirely different and dour disposition to their Hill Dwarf cousins. Jaffen Dwarves owe their name to the Empire of Jaf, a vast hegemony spanning thousands of miles of the Deep, the strata layer miles below the surface. Jaffen cities are often freestanding in the Deep, making use of the natural caverns and carved places excavated in their endless digging and expansion. Most surface dwellers have little knowledge of Jaf, save for the goods imported and exported through the Jaffen Doors connecting the surface to the buried roads below. Jaffen Dwarves tend to be slightly taller than Hill Dwarves, and a little thinner. ---- Dragonborn - Dignified in culture, Dragonborn hail from old lineages in the east of Ben-Tir in the Ruth Imperiate referring to themselves as the Ruth. Where other species race to dig and work, the Ruth aim to steward with an ease often upsetting to those in a hurry. The Imperiate are ruled by an emperor, but the title is honorary only. Day to day affairs are handled by his descendants titled Princes and Princesses. Ruthen culture is a delicate balance of collecting vast wealth, but celebrating art and aesthetic beauty. Covered in scales and standing up to 8 feet in height, Dragonborn shimmer in chromatic and metallic hues from red, white, blue, green, black, copper, bronze, silver, gold, and platinum. Families pass down the colorings, and likewise the elemental connection to their distinct breath weapons. Other species tend to confuse them with the full winged dragons, but any direct connection is discouraged. The most famous Ruthen city is the City of Niles, though it is distinct in its status of self-governance. They live up to 200 years. ---- Halfling ''- Defined by their luckiness, Halflings are usually having a great time. Short of stature at 3.5 feet tall, Halflings take to farming, cultivating and arts of the hearth as a duck to water. Halflings form strong burrow communities, and have a knack for withstanding troubles that would wither other species.'' Stoutheart Halfling - Family and home focused, Stoutheart Halflings believe in the power of their own four walls and bed. Adventure may lead them abroad, but a return to a canopied rest is always the end goal. Quickfoot Halfling - Like seeds upon the wind, Quickfoot Halflings take a life of wandering wherever they may go. Their resilient pluckiness is legendary, as is their unending curiosity of the unknown. Quickfoot have been known to travel in wagon caravans, bringing their own home abroad. ---- Hêwn ''- Hailing from a different plane of existence of the same name, the Hêwn are a winged species from a realm entirely composed of light. While in the Material Plane, they appear similar to humans, save for glowing eyes lacking pupils. The Hêwn have known war among their species for generations, and often escape to the Material Plane to seek solace from the harsh conflict. Hêwn itself is a place foreign to the notion of most species in the Material Plane. Two tidally-locked celestial bodies, one blazing as the surface of a star, and the other as pitch black as deepest night are close enough for their massive planet-sized spheres to touch. In the region where they meet, the intensity of both light and dark is reduced to be in perpetual color-less twilight.'' Light Hêwn - Hailing from the bright side of their realm, the Light Hêwn burn with the intensity of the sun. They tend towards a savage disposition and have little patience for the struggles of those inconvenient to them. Their eyes glow white. Grey Hêwn - Schemers, whisperers, and peacekeepers, the Grey Hêwn have been stuck between the conflicting light and dark sides of their realm for longer than any remember. To maintain any sense of order, they’ve declared the twilight regions to be a neutral place, where conversation and trade may occur. Their eyes glow grey. Dark Hêwn - Cold and alien in their mannerisms, Dark Hêwn both need and fixate unwaveringly to their tasks at hand. While they can be entirely offputting with their social awkwardness, their loyalty is famously unquestionable. Their eyes emanate a deep blackness. ---- Half Orc - Famous in strength and bravery, Half Orcs result from the parentage of Orcs and another species, usually Elves or Humans. Orcs, in all their savagery, have the greatest respect for a worthy opponent. Should this opponent prove to be an attractive mate, Orcs have been known to cancel the battle and instead seek a mutual relationship. Half Orcs share much of the strength of their Orc parentage, and the intelligence of the other side, making them just as capable as both. As such, Orcs respect Half Orcs as a battle won through different means. Woe to any who should attempt a parley with an Orc tribe lacking a Half Orc emissary. ---- Genasi - Connected to an elemental Plane of Existence, Genasi descend from the union of a genie and another species. Some are first generation, and some generationally removed, Genasi blood flows with a direct connection to the raw power of their elemental realm. This form of power manifests physically and psychologically in the Genasi, whether from the planes of Air, Water, Fire or Earth. Air Genasi tend to hold loosely to any consistent demeanor or emotions, Fire Genasi tend to be impulsive and inflammatory, Rock Genasi carry a patience capable of withstanding any situation or hardship, and Water Genasi follow wherever their hearts may lead. They live up to 150 years. ---- Goliath - Huge and stature and almost entirely hairless, Goliaths are massive humanoids usually living in tribal societies on the fringes of civilization. Their bulk and strength makes them naturally suited for warfare and manual labor that would break a smaller species, but their inbuilt longing for a tribe often leaves their loyalties fractured — if their organization goes against their principals, Goliaths consider it an impossible affront to bend to behavior against their beliefs. ---- Firbolg - Peculiar and hirsute, Firbolgs lean towards the undeveloped wood as easily as Humans lean towards cities. Standing between 9 and 10 feet tall, Firbolgs are typically seen as related to Giants, though their stature is far less overwhelming given their natural ability to disguise their size to fit in with other humanoids. Firbolgs view themselves as belonging to one enormous family, and uniquely there is no recorded incident of Firbolgs ever taking up arms against their kin. They are covered in a soft fur, have long and sometimes floppy ears, kind and docile expressions, and a natural affinity for natural environments. ---- Triton - The Kings and Queens of the seas, Tritons are an aquatic species who make their homes on the ocean floors. Fiercely territorial, Tritons usually organize themselves into large confederations that have rivaled with other aquatic species and one another for time immemorial. They usually stand around 5 feet tall, are covered in scales, and can breathe underwater. ---- Tortle - Enigmatic, curious, and self-reliant, Tortles are large bipedal humanoids that resemble enormous tortoises. Weighing over 600 pounds, Tortles make their homes within their natural shells and usually forsake any other armor as an unnecessary encumbrance. Tortle settlements are usually isolated from outside contact, as their unhurried way of life is often incompatible with the bustle of civilizations. A notable exception to this are the Tortles of the Port of Wister, who guard the docks and piers, and reside in town. ---- Centaur - The heart of the plains, Centaurs are a large half-equine, half-humanoid species. They inhabit the flat places of the world, where they move with a speed unequaled by any sentient humanoid species. Centaurs usually organize themselves by vast, movable settlements constructed of wood and animal skins, built atop enormous wheeled platforms they pull as drafting teams. Calculated merchants and excellent scouts, Centaurs invented the sport of jousting, and are as comfortable with the lance as many other species are with chess or checkers. Centaurs are led by cultural leaders known as Esthers who undertake the burden of living as cultural and historical symbols for their people. Centaur cultural generally eschew all forms of Druidic magic, believing the natural environment should not be tampered with. ---- Minotaur - Horned and fierce, Minotaurs once controlled a vast portion of the High March and beyond in millennia past. As their greed and pillaging began to threaten the survival of various other species in the region, their empire was broken by the Astral League. Now adrift and scattered, Minotaurs never reorganized into the force they once possessed. Tactical geniuses, Minotaur settlements are typically built with only one entrance, cleverly guarded by a maze that acts as a killbox against would-be invaders. ---- Mammoth - Brilliant but furious, Mammoths are an absolutely enormous elephantine species standing between 9 and 11 feet tall. With grey skin that’s either bald or covered in a thick fur, Mammoths have a genius intellect and memory when compared to other sentient species, but also a penchant for a temperamental nature and savage mood swings. Mammoths have a strong bond with their immediate family but a distrustful perspective on outsiders, preferring a life of loneliness to the presence of strangers. Mammoths are infamously useful librarians, lighthouse keepers, and protectors of vaults. Category:Reference Category:Details